


Pancakes

by Nuhra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuhra/pseuds/Nuhra
Summary: Padmé cooks Anakin pancakes.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern style AU.

There was a humming in the kitchen, as Anakin snuck behind Padme, swooping his arms at her sides and planting a kiss on her cheek.

“Smells great,” He muttered in hear ear.

Padme giggled,”Sit down, Ani. The pancakes are almost done.”

“I can’t sit still with you not by my side,” Anakin hummed.

Padme laughed more, pressing a kiss to Anakin’s cheek,”Sit, breakfast's almost done.”

Relenting Anakin sat at their small kitchen table, watching her as she flipped the pancakes with the spatula. Tossing it and setting it on a plate before cooking the next one. The batter pooling in the pan, and crackling. Slowly she finished off the rest of the batter, until she was left with two plates with three neatly folded pancakes.

Grinning, she sprinkled them with sugar and freshly cut strawberries, the she placed them on the neat table cloth Anakin was resting his arms on. The scent of vanilla filled his nostrils, as he gave her a smile.

“They look great too,” He complimented, as Padme sat next to him.

They both sank into their pancakes, the clattering of metal on the plates, as they sliced into the pancake. Anakin pulled a jar of nutella that was resting on the table, unscrewing it and slathering it on top of his pancakes.

“Nutella?” Padme blinked.

“Do you want any?”He offered

“Yes, please!”

Anakin followed through with spreading the chocolate all over his and Padme’s pancakes, licking the ends of his knife and screwing back on the jar lid. Padme took a bite of a large piece of pancake at the end of her fork, exclaiming,”This tastes so nice!”

“I thought so too.”

They finished their breakfast, and Anakin followed through with scrubbing all the dishes, letting Padme get ready for work as she brushed her hair and put on her dress. Anakin threw the last of the plates and the pan on the disk rack, pulling the plug in the sink as all the soapy water went down the drain.

Padme shuffled in the hall, work bag in hand, and about to open the door. Anakin waving at her,”Have a good day, Padme.”

Padme flashed him a grin, kissing him on the lips,”Thanks. Are you seeing Obiwan today?”

“Haven’t decided,” Anakin shrugged.

She nodded, stepping away and before closing the door said,”I love you, Ani.”

“I love you too, Padme,”Anakin waved her goodbye as the door shut, leaving him alone in their tiny apartment.


	2. Lunch

It was raining, and cold when Obiwan arrived. He had driven his car at the bottom of Anakin’s apartment complex. He opened the front door, and beckoned Anakin inside,”Come on in,” Obiwan said. Anakin complied, ducking his head as he rushed inside the Rolls-Royce, the rain dampening his shoulders.

The heavy car door shut with a thud, as Anakin buckled his seat belt. Obiwan was the first to talk ,”Are you ready for lunch?” He asked.  


Anakin answered,"Sure thing."  


He’d spent all morning and afternoon drowning in university studies, while Padme was at work. He’d estimated it’d take him all day, but to his surprise he’d finished his studies by noon, giving him enough time to catch Obiwan for lunch.  O biwan had been free, he was self-employed, and always willing to squeeze in time for Anakin. It was flattering he made time, since Anakin had moved in with Padme their meet ups had become less and less frequent.

After a short drive, Obiwan pointed to a  restaurant...a pancake restaurant. 

“Is that…,”Anakin stammered,”Is that where we’re eating?”

Obiwan nodded,”My treat.”

Anakin was incredulous,”Seriously?”

Obiwan looked hurt,”You don’t want pancakes?”

“No, no, it’s just, the last thing I expect for lunch. You’re always so strict with diet and exercise after all.”

“Even I like to change things up every one in a while.”

_ I highly doubt that,  _ Anakin thought to himself, not daring to vocalise it.

“So,” Obiwan continued,”Do you want pancakes or not?”

Finding the whole conversation pointless, and not caring either way, Anakin just shrugged,”I’m fine with pancakes.” He really wasn’t.

With the Rolls-Royce and the rain did not let up, the men hurried to make their way into the cafe, which was warm and homely inside. They both sat at a table, a waiter giving them both a menu. Anakin flipped through the pages of pancakes and photos of pancakes. Pancakes, cakes, crepes, everything that would rot out your teeth. And d espite having pancakes for breakfast, he didn’t feel turned off after the smell of the restaurant hit him. It smelt sweet, and as much as he hated to admit it, far better than what Padme had cooked him.  He felt even a bit excited about it. Only a bit.  


After the two made their orders, Anakin promised himself he’d run it off tomorrow.

“How’s work for you?” Anakin asked.

Obiwan replied,”It’s been busy, it requires so much attention. How is your schooling?”

“Same as always, boring.”

“How is Padme?”

“Perfect,” Anakin hummed.

“You’re blindly in love with her, Anakin,” Obiwan shook his head.

Anakin smirked, shrugging.

"Blind love can lead to you make terrible mistakes, Anakin, you can’t just do everything she tells you.”

“You are not my mother,”Anakin hissed.

“I’m only warning you. You give her too much and put her ahead of your own needs. It will not end well.”

“Thank you for the warning,” He said drily. 

Moments later, a waitress pulled in two plates, both endowed with a tower of pancakes. Covered in golden maple syrup. The scent making Anakin’s mouth salivate. Finally, with two cups of water in front of them, the pair began to eat.

Anakin was bitter, digging into the savory lunch,  the pancakes fluffy and sweet. It was far better than what Padme had made him. It was perfect, delicious. Giving him a spark of inspiration.

Obiwan gave a sigh,”Anakin, I was not trying to offend you I merely-”

"Worry,” Anakin finished the sentence for him.

“Yes, after-”

“I know what happened, Obiwan, I was there.”

“You deserve better than to be dragged around,” Obiwan said.

Anakin’s eyes went at the wooden floor, ignoring Obiwan’s gaze,”Fights happen in every relationship, Padme is a good person, it wasn’t all her fault. I screwed up too.”

"Please take care of yourself, Anakin,” Obiwan’s words were sincere.

Anakin worked himself to meet his friends gaze, her expression the same sincerity and love.

He  nodded, continuing to eat his pancakes, only mumbling,”I will.”

  
Obiwan was satisfied with this answer continuing with his meal, as they both shared their meal together.


	3. Dinner

Grocery shopping was something both Padme and Anakin had been meaning to do for well over a week now. After Obiwan had parted ways with him, Anakin took the opportunity to go shopping. Trolling through wall mart isles, filling the shopping basket with soap, milk, eggs, flour and bread, he paid for them at the check out with his card and made his way to the subway.

It was just after rush-hour. The train almost empty, leaving room for Anakin to kick back in his seat and lay the shopping bags next to him, without someone asking him to move it. Sitting on the train, he scrolled through his phone, checking his texts and reddits posts. Before long there was an announcement they'd arrived at downtown. This was Anakin's stop.

Grabbing the plastic bags, he dashed out the train doors, working his way out of the underground, up the road, turning a corner and standing outside his apartment building. Walking through the glass doors, up the elevator, and moments later finding himself inside his and Padme’s home.

Dumping the groceries on the kitchen kitchen, he sat down and let out a long huff. It was 5:35pm, Padme would be home in less than half an hour, and Anakin wanted her to be able to have dinner and feel content after a long, hard days work.

Anakin had already caught up on his studies, he’d seen Obiwan and spent his whole day busy, after dinner him and Padme would probably watch a movie, play games together before going to bed. It was a satisfying thought that made him grin.

5:40 pm, Anakin jumped to his feet, mixing together the ingredients, whisking, and heating a pan. He was certain that he’d be running ten miles tomorrow. Hands down he was going to regret this, but he wanted to give Padme a treat, and he knew Padme never complained about snacks or meals.

Moments past, and the front door opened, as Anakin finished setting the table.

“Anakin?” He heard keys jingling, as Padme appeared in the kitchen.

“Welcome home,” Anakin greeted her with a kiss on her cheek.

She blinked, looking between him and the table laid out with two plates, with two large thick pancakes laying upon them.

Padme laughed,”It smells good.”

“Are you hungry?”

“I am.”

“Then, let’s eat dinner.” Anakin escorted her to the table as they chatted into the night. Tonight was peaceful and lacking in any fussy nit picks. No arguments or disagreements. Just a dinner for two, and pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or Kudos~


End file.
